


Trust The Monster

by iceprinceloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas isn't a monster, Daddycestiel, Dean Loves Cas, John decided to watch, John doesn't agree, M/M, Trust Issues, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is still alive when the boys settle in the bunker. He doesn't trust Cas one bit but just as he's starting to relax the unthinkable happens and Dean has to work to prove his feelings about Cas are real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust The Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag for the request!

It took a long time for John to allow Cas anywhere near his boys alone. He didn’t trust the monster one bit, even if it was an angel of the lord. He’d started to relax and then one day that all changed. After he found Dean and Cas in a compromising position he was back on high alert and overreacting more and more to the angel’s presence.

“I can’t do this Cas, my dad will find us and kick my ass or shoot you.” Dean said desperately while trying to push a horny Cas away.

Cas whined and bucked against Dean. “Dean I can’t wait anymore, please!”

If Dean could resist that pouty angel face he would be much better off, unfortunately Dean could never resist the angel. He reversed their positions and pressed Cas into the wall, thrusting against the bulge between the angels legs. Cas made a loud sound off pleasure and Dean gave an answering one.

The door to the washing room opened and there was John-The Cock Blocker-Winchester, Dean groaned and drew away from Cas.

“Dean we talked about this, you know how I feel about this.” John said lowly. “He’s a monster Dean.”

“No he isn’t Dad, he’s an angel and my friend, if you’d give him a chance-”

“I want you to stop seeing him.” John interrupted.

Dean held a steady eye contact as he answered. “I can’t do that dad.”

“Then I have no choice but to stay with you when you’re with him. I can’t trust that he won’t hurt you Dean, I’m not leaving you alone with him.”

Dean’s jaw dropped, he hadn’t expected that! “Dad-!”

“Nope. You had a chance. Bedroom now.”

John turned and walked towards Dean’s room, fully trusting his son and the angel to follow him. They all went into the room and John sat in the desk chair while Cas and Dean sat on the bed.

“Don’t let me stop you.” John said slowly, looking at Cas. “You hurt my boy, I break your neck.”

Cas nodded in understanding and turned to Dean.

“Cas! Wait we can’t-! Not in front of my dad!” Dean blustered in shame.

Cas frowned in confusion. “I want you Dean, you want me too; you’re still erect. Please Dean….” Then Cas was kissing just the right spot on his neck and Dean felt himself melt.

He lay back and let Cas undress him while they made out. He helped Cas out of his clothes and they continued kissing fiercely, it had been too long since they’d had the chance to do more than a quick hand job. Dean let Cas take charge, laying on his back and letting Cas slid between his legs.

“What are you doing Dean?” John snapped suddenly.

Dean and Cas looked at the hunter and frowned in confusion.

“You’re spreading your legs for a monster? I hoped that you would, in the very least, be the top in this sick romance.”

Dean felt his face flush with shame, he hadn’t even thought about it, being under Cas was just something he enjoyed from time to time. It felt good to surrender occasionally.

John came forward and sat on the bed, he leaned in close to Dean’s ear and whispered to him so Cas wouldn’t hear.

“I wanna see you take it, I want to see how weak this angel has made you.”

Dean felt angry and hurt, he glowered at John but didn’t say anything, just rolled onto his belly and lifted his hips for Cas. The angel prepped him fast and slid in slickly, Dean kept eye contact with John the whole time. The angel knew just how to set the pace, distracting Dean until he heard John’s low growls and huffs of air.

He looked at the man and saw in amazement that his father was jacking off while watching them. The man reached a hand out and touched Dean’s hole where it stretched around Cas’ dick, groaning at the sight and feel. Dean watched his father’s foreskin move up and down with each movement and finally there was a dribble of white fluid.

Cas was getting close, his thrusts were erratic and he was tugging on Dean’s cock. Dean saw his father was nearing his end and there wasn’t anything to prevent cum from splattering anything. It was a spur of the moment thing, it was so hot watching his father while Cas pounded into him.

“Come here.” Dean said to his father, the man shuffled closer.

Dean took the tip of his father’s dick in his mouth and the older hunter lay back to do the same for Dean. They thrust back and forth in one another’s mouths, until Cas hit Dean in the prostate hard, forcing an orgasm from him. Dean’s orgasm milked Cas immediately and the angel bent over his lover in awe while his cock spasmed. John came from the taste of Dean’s cum, and the feel of kiss swollen lips around his cock. They lay looking at one another afterwards. Dean and Cas knowing they’d proven that Cas was safe to be around. All three of them knew they’d do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Requests!


End file.
